Minuit venais de sonner
by Shaawyn
Summary: Un nouvel an pas comme les autres. Une tragédie. Une vérité amère.


_« Vous allez mourir. »_

Elle marchait dans la rue, chancelante. L'esprit ailleurs, le regard plongés dans le vide. Elle marchait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Seule la douleur au fond de sa poitrine était présente. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette phrase imprégnée dans son esprit comme du fer chaud.

_« Vous allez mourir. » _

Elle avait crû, naïvement, que si son médicomage lui avait prescrit une visite d'urgence, c'était simplement une visite de routine. Elle avait crû, qu'après les horreurs de la Guerre, qu'après les difficultés amoureuses qu'elle avait subies, elle aurait droit, à son tour, à son moment de bonheur absolu. Elle pensait que maintenant, tout se passerait pour le mieux. Il n'y avait plus aucune ombre au tableau depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Elle pensait qu'enfin, ils vivraient tous heureux et pendant encore longtemps.

Elle secoua vivement sa tête, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêter en plein milieu du trottoir. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle tourna sur elle-même et transplanna dans un petit pop sonore.

Quelques secondes, plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer. Une grande porte se trouvait devant elle. On pouvait entendre de dehors les exclamations joyeuses et les rires de la maison qui se répercutaient entre eux. Un fin sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle penserait au reste un peu plus tard, il fallait qu'elle profite de ce nouvel an avec eux. Il le fallait.

Elle tapa trois petits coups secs sur la porte, les rires dans la maison se turent et on entendit quelqu'un s'avancer vers la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement en laissant place à une jolie rousse. Ginny Weasley, récemment Potter était aussi sublime qu'aux premiers jours. La tornade rousse se jeta sur sa meilleure amie en la reconnaissant.

« Hermione ! On ne t'attendait plus ! » s'écria la rousse en se reculant.

« J'ai eu un petit contretemps, mais je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde ! » répondit Hermione, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Ginny lui fit son plus beau sourire et se décala afin de laisser la brune entrer dans la petite maisonnette. On entendit très vite de nouvelles exclamations de joie une fois Hermione à l'intérieur et elle fût assaillie de câlin de la part de toutes les personnes présente dans la maisonnée. Une fois le moment de retrouvaille passé, elle se retrouva assis sur le divan, entre Pansy et Ginny avec un verre d'alcool à la main.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ! Il a osé me dire qu'il voulait des enfants ! Comme si, moi, j'étais faite pour être mère ? » s'exclama Pansy avant de boire d'une traite son verre.

« C'est un Weasley Pans, il veut forcément une famille ! Tu n'y échapperas pas, les Weasley sont beaucoup trop fertiles pour lutter contre ton aversion pour les enfants. Et puis, des enfants, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, regarde James ! » lui répondit Ginny, d'un ton enjoué, les joues déjà rosie par l'alcool.

Hermione se contenta d'un sourire. Il est vrai que le petit James Potter était un enfant sage comme on en faisait plus. Il avait rapidement fait ses nuits et ses parents ne le disputais que très rarement. Et comme l'avais soulignée la rousse, Ronald Weasley était connu pour vouloir créer une équipe de Quidditch avec ses propres enfants. La pauvre Pansy n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Je suppose que tu te souviens de cette idée débile de vouloir créer une équipe de Quidditch Pansy ? Je te souhaite bien du courage, parce qu'une fois que Ron à une idée, rien n'est plus difficile que de lui enlever de la tête ! » dit Hermione en se retenant de rire.

La tête que fit Pansy acheva les deux jeunes femmes et elles se mirent à rire presque hystériquement. La jeune brune était devenue pâle et marmonnait dans sa barbe que c'était inadmissible et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'amouracher d'un gryffondor et qui plus est, d'un Weasley.

« Eh bien, je vois que les filles s'amusent bien en notre absence ! De quoi parliez-vous ? » dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce, accompagnée de Ron, Blaise et Drago.

« On parlait de Quidditch et de Gryffondor un peu trop têtue » rétorqua Ginny en coulant un regard vers Pansy.

« C'est ce qui fait notre charme, n'est-ce pas chérie ? » répondit Ron en allant enlacer Pansy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je tiens tout de même à préciser que les Serpentard, à défaut d'être têtue, sont beau comme des Dieux ! » renchérit Blaise en se servant un verre de Whisky Pur feu.

Hermione se remit à sourire en voyant le débat qui venait d'éclater entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. C'était devenu monnaie courante dans leur petit groupe. Alors que tout le monde se chamaillait gentiment, elle se rappela les difficultés qu'ils avaient traversées pour en arriver là.

Ginny et Harry Potter, pour eux, c'était écris depuis leurs naissances sans doute. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient destinés pour être ensemble. Lors de la Guerre, Ginny avait fait de son mieux afin d'aider les rebelles de Poudlard et Harry n'avait eu de cesse de penser à elle et sa vie avec elle s'il gagnait. Elle l'avait aidé à panser ses blessures après la guerre, à faire le deuil de tous leurs proches, leurs parents, leurs amies. Elle l'avait aidé à remonter la pente une fois que tout s'était terminé. Sans elle, Harry aurait sans doute rejoint ses parents plus tôt que prévu. Hermione le savait et jamais elle ne remercierait Ginny d'avoir sauvé son meilleur ami comme elle-même n'aurait pas pu le faire.

Ron et Pansy. Alors là, ça avait été la plus grande surprise de sa vie et quelle surprise ! Ron et elle étaient sortis ensemble après la fin de la guerre, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle était trop studieuse et lui était trop frivole à l'époque pour que leurs relations tiennent. Ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord et étaient redevenus les amis qu'ils étaient avant ça. Il avait enchaîné les conquêtes amoureuses jusqu'à réellement se poser lorsqu'il a revu Pansy, deux an après la fin de la guerre. Elle a réussi là où elle-même avait échoué, elle avait calmé la tempête intérieure qui secouait Ron depuis la guerre. Au début, Hermione avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de cette Serpentarde qui était prête à livrer Harry à Voldemort seulement deux ans auparavant. Mais elle avait fait abstraction de ça et elle avait appris à connaître la jeune femme. Comme beaucoup d'autre, elle n'avait pas eu le choix de faire ce qu'elle avait fait durant la guerre. Hermione avait compris, à cette époque, que la guerre n'avait pas été blanche ou noir, mais qu'elle avait beaucoup de nuance de gris.

« Tu sembles pensive Grangie »

Elle sursauta en entendant une voix grave si proche de son oreille et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Drago Malefoy se tenait à côté d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Avec le couple Ron et Pansy, ils avaient dû commencer à fréquenter les deux meilleures amies de la jeune femme, dont Drago Malefoy faisait partis. Autant la présence de Blaise Zabini ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé, celle de Drago avait été toute autre. Mais bien qu'au départ, ils passaient leurs temps à se disputer, ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre sans toutefois en arriver à s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Il la regardait avec des yeux pétillant de malice. En y repensant, le pétillement d'amusement de ses yeux lui faisait penser à ceux de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il était encore vivant et qu'il s'amusait des frasques de ses étudiants.

« Tu me fais penser à Dumbledore comme ça Malefoy » dit-elle, un sourire moqueur au visage.

Le dit Malefoy posa théâtralement une main sur son cœur, faussement touché par cette déclaration impromptue. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre que Blaise le prit par le bras pour l'inviter à s'enfiler le plus de shoots possibles.

Hermione se retrouva alors seule sur le divan, les deux autres couples ayant rejoint les deux célibataires en pleine battle et les encourageant vivement.

_« Vous allez mourir. » _

Une larme se mit subitement à couler le long de sa joue au souvenir de son rendez-vous de cette après-midi même. Larme qu'elle fit rapidement disparaître à l'aide de sa main. Elle entendait leurs rires et leurs exclamations de joie se répercuter partout dans la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas leurs dires. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire de peine en ce jour. Ce jour prometteur d'une nouvelle année. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se leva doucement en espérant chasser ses pensées, mais son corps se rappela rapidement à elle et elle retomba lourdement sur le canapé. Elle était malade oui. Depuis la fin de la guerre à dire vrai. Mais on lui avait dit qu'elle allait guérir, que ce n'était que bénin. Le contrecoup d'un maléfice qu'on lui avait infligé lors de la bataille finale. On lui avait assuré qu'elle s'en remettrait. Et pendant un temps, elle s'en était remise. Elle n'avait plus eu de visite médicale, plus de problème physique

Jusqu'à ce début de mois, où elle s'était évanoui pas moins de 4 fois en une semaine. Prise de doute et inquiète, elle avait repris rendez-vous avec son médicomage de l'époque. Et la sentence avait été terrible. Le maléfice avait bel et bien été éradiquée de son corps, mais il avait fait des ravages qui n'avaient pas été détectée à l'époque.

Elle avait un cancer. Il était déjà miraculeux qu'elle ait tenu deux ans sans aucune assistance médicale. Mais il était affreusement douloureux pour elle de se dire que, si elle avait eu des symptômes deux ans plus tôt, on le lui aurait détecté et alors, elle aurait pu réellement s'en sortir. Aujourd'hui, il était trop tard. Aujourd'hui, elle en était au dernier stade de la maladie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur en sentant quelqu'un lui prendre la main délicatement. C'était Harry. Harry qui la regardait anxieusement. Harry qui sait toujours quand elle ne va pas bien. Qui sait la réconforter comme personne ne saura jamais le faire. Harry, qui avait tant souffert et à qui elle ne voulait pas donner encore plus de souffrance. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Les gestes de chaque personne dans la salle étaient suspendus au son des sanglots de Hermione. Tout le monde la regardant et Harry la berçant en lui caressant le dos.

« Hermione ? » demande Ginny, inquiète.

Hermione releva la tête, les regardants tous, un par un. Toutes ces personnes formidables qui n'avaient pas mérité de vivre une enfance aussi malheureuse. Toutes ces personnes qui ne devraient pas être inquiètes pour elle. Toutes ces personnes à qui elle allait gâcher la soirée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis droits dans les yeux, ces deux personnes avec qui elle avait traversé tant de choses, elle dit ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Elle dit ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

« Je vais mourir. »

Tout le monde entendit alors les « Bonnes années ! » hurlé par la foule, dans la rue.

Minuit venait de passer.


End file.
